Talk:All That Matters/@comment-36182195-20180713195313/@comment-4010415-20180714151942
I can see how it sounds like Tai and Raven, but I really do not see how it doesn't sound like Yang and Blake. The second time Blake ran away hurt Yang really, really badly, especially since Yang has abandonment issues, and Blake knows that but ran off without explanation anyway. And now Blake is back and hoping Yang will forgive her, and Yang does decide to forgive her. "But I can tell you in my heart I never Thought you'd up and leave me Without a trace to lead me" Yang thought Blake wouldn't run away again, especially after Weiss made her promise that, if there's ever a problem, she'll talk to her teammates about it instead of running or hiding. "Without a trace to lead me", she left with no explanation while Yang was unconscious, so Yang had no way to know where to even look for her. "And now you're standing here With that look in your eyes The look that makes me hope I'll just believe your lies" End of Volume 5. Now Blake is back again, looking at Yang, hoping she'll forgive her and believe that she's back for real and isn't leaving. She even tells them that she's not going anywhere. I guess Yang is uncertain if that's true. "You're lost You're found You're hard to pin down" Both times Blake ran away, it was only by chance that her teammates found her again. It was hard for them to pin down where exactly she went. "Thought that I could pull you from the shadows Maybe help you find your wings and fly" "from the shadows" Blake's thing is shadows (often "from shadows"). Yang did actually try to pull Blake up more than once. In Burning the Candle, she executed a plan to snap Blake out of her obsessing and get her to relax, have fun with her friends, come into the light. When they had their talk around the campfire in Mountain Glenn, Yang tried to encourage Blake and spoke against the doubts that Blake expressed. "But you're a path the longer that I travel The more I'm just defeated My past mistakes repeated" True, this would have more weight if we had more of Blake running and turning her back, but even with as little focus as Yang got in Volume 1, she still considered Blake her friend back then and looked sad/upset when Blake ran out of the dorm room. When she, Weiss, and Ruby were searching for Blake in Volume 1, Yang had faith in Blake, insisting to Weiss that they should hear Blake's story first. Then, we had the scene where Yang and Weiss are searching together: Yang: You really don't care if we find her, do you? Weiss: Don't be stupid. Of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say when we find her. The innocent never run, Yang. After Weiss says that, the camera switches to Yang, and we see Yang look down in thought. You can tell she's thinking because of the way her eyes subtly move. In that moment, she was probably thinking about Raven, but even then, that draws a connection between Raven's abandonment and Blake's running away, which causes more of an impact on Yang. "I'll risk it once again to have you near my side Another chance to let you just destroy my pride" Again, Yang was very obviously extremely hurt and upset when Blake ran away at the end of Volume 3. She kept trying to pretend she didn't care, but it was obvious that she did. In End of the Beginning, when Yang tells Ruby that Blake ran off, her voice is angry. When Ruby asks why, Yang's voice is upset while she says "I don't know", and she turns away from Ruby while saying "And I don't care." In Volume 5, we see more of how upset Yang is about Blake leaving in this conversation in Alone Together. After that conversation, Yang goes back inside, and later in that same episode, we see her sitting alone in her room, sadly staring at a photo of Team RWBY. Even with how much pain Blake caused Yang by leaving, Yang sets that aside and welcomes her back at the end of Volume 5. "The way I feel To you it's no big deal" Again, Blake knows about Yang's abandonment issues, but she left anyway. ---- Honestly, one thing about this song in relation to Tai and Raven is that it really depends on how Tai feels about Raven showing up on Patch and how he feels in general. I dunno about you, but to me, he looked kind of annoyed at the end of the Volume 5 after credits scene, rather than "Welcome back".